


...asking for a be couple

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Series: The "First" Series [7]
Category: Larry stylinson (fandom), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sweet, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...pytanie o bycie parą <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	...asking for a be couple

**Author's Note:**

> Okej, to jest krótkie, ale takie ma być, więc...
> 
> PS. Miło mi będzie, jeśli zostawicie po sobie ślad :)

Stwierdzenie, że Louis był zszokowany, kiedy Harry zadał mu to pytanie, było niedomówieniem, naprawdę. W tamtym momencie, jego serce stanęło, a całe ciało zaczęło się pocić. Było to też poniekąd przyjemne uczucie. Ciepło opatuliło jego serce, ściskając je i ogrzewając.

Harry zadał mu to pytanie, kiedy odrabiali razem lekcje w bibliotece. Był zwykły, szary dzień. Czwartek, dziesiątego lutego.

\- Lou? Nie mam siły tego robić, nie możemy już iść do mnie? - Harry jęknął, wypuszczając z dłoni długopis i pozwalając swojej głowie opaść na zeszyt.

Louis zachichotał, zsuwając okulary z nosa i sięgając do loków Harry'ego, po czym powoli przeczesał je, drapiąc jego skórę. Harry przymknął powieki, mrucząc i nachylając się bardziej w stronę dłoni Louisa.

\- Z czym masz problem, skarbie? - zapytał, przechylając głowę w bok.

\- Z matmą... - Harry westchnął, - ...geografią, fizyką, chemią...

\- Dobra, rozumiem. - Louis zaśmiał się, czochrając jego loki i uśmiechając się ciepło, kiedy Harry jęknął z dezaprobatą, otwierając oczy i patrząc na niego z wyrzutem. - Pomogę ci, już skończyłem.

\- W takim...

\- Nie, Harry. To jest nasz ostatni rok, nie możemy go zawalić. Zacznijmy od tego, co jest dla ciebie najłatwiejsze. - Louis przysunął swoje krzesło bliżej Harry'ego, uśmiechając się do niego i sięgając po jego zeszyty. -Dzisiaj może matma?

Harry skinął głową, patrząc na Louisa i nie odwracając od niego wzroku, nawet kiedy ten zaczął rozpisywać mu rozwiązanie jakiegoś zadania w zeszycie, tłumacząc każdy krok do wyniku. On po prostu był zapatrzony w tego chłopca. W jego wysokie kości policzkowe, wielkie, niebieskie oczy, guzikowaty nosek, który marszczył, gdy rozwiązywał zadanie i karmelową grzywkę opadającą na jego wysokie czoło.

Dla niego Louis był definicją piękna i niewinności.

\- Harry, czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz? - Louis zapytał, unosząc brew i spoglądając z rozbawieniem na Harry'ego.

\- Będziesz moim chłopakiem? - Harry wypalił, opierając brodę na dłoni, którą opierał na stole i patrząc na Louisa z serduszkami w oczach.

Szatyn sapnął, wypuszczając z dłoni ołówek i splatając swoje drżące dłonie na stole, pod czujnym spojrzeniem zielonookiego chłopca. Jego całe ciało spięło się i zaczęło pocić i Louis wiedział, że on po prostu jest zaskoczony i zdenerwowany, bo nigdy nie był z związku. No cóż, przynajmniej nie takim, jaki chciał tworzyć z Harrym.

\- J-ja... - Louis zaczął, drżąc i wiercąc się na swoim krześle, dopóki nie poczuł silnych ramion, owijających się dookoła jego ciała i wciągających go na umięśnione uda. Harry uśmiechnął się do Louisa delikatnie, sięgając dłonią do jego policzka i gładząc go, aż Louis nie zamknął powiek i nie rozluźnił się w jego uścisku.

\- T-tak. - mruknął cicho, wywołując tym samym szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego.

\- Dobrze, bo nie wiem, czy mógłbym być twoim przyjacielem, zważywszy na to, jak bardzo jestem tobą zauroczony. - Harry oznajmił, cmokając go w policzek, a potem obcałował całą jego twarz, dopóki Louis nie zaczął chichotać i uśmiechać się jak wariat.

Bo właśnie tym byli;

Wariatami, zauroczonymi sobą na zabój.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś będzie miał pomysł na jakąś “pierwszą” sytuację Larry’ego, np. kłótnia, to może śmiało mówić!!!!!


End file.
